psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Relationship therapy
This article is about a particular approach to psychotherapy. For relationship therapy for couples see: Couple therapy or marital counseling. For family relationship therapy see Family therapy. Relationship therapy is a specific approach to psychotherapy that emphasises the usefulness of actively using the relationship between the therapist and the client as the main tool to bring about change. It is particularly suited to work with clients who have an undifferentiated sense of their own identity perhaps because of dependency issues, poor self image, low self esteem. By working with the transference and countertransference aspects of the relationship the therapist can help them develop a clearer view of themselves See also *Acceptace and commitment therapy *Imago therapy References Books *Adams, R. (2004). The Five Good Things in Cross-Cultural Therapy. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Baca, B. J., Schafer, S. L., & Helmeke, K. B. (2006). Empathic Attunement in Marital Therapy As a Spiritual State: Some Thoughts and Strategies for Its Development. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Bigner, J. J., & Wetchler, J. L. (2004). Relationship therapy with same-sex couples. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Clark, R., Paulson, A., & Seidl, M. E. (1998). Relationship-focused group intervention for at-risk families with infants and young children. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Comstock, D. L. (2004). Reflections on Life, Loss, and Resilience. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Yudofsky, S. C. (2005). Fatal flaws: Navigating destructive relationships with people with disorders of personality and character. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Cooper-White, P. (2007). Many voices: Pastoral psychotherapy in relational and theological perspective. Minneapolis, MN: Fortress Press/Augsburg Fortress Publishers. *Fedele, N. (2004). Relational Movement in Group Psychotherapy. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Halford, W. K., Wilson, K. L., Lizzio, A., & Moore, E. (2002). Does working at a relationship work? Relationship self-regulation and relationship outcomes. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Harman, M. J., & Waldo, M. (2004). Relationship enhancement family therapy with narcissistic personality disorder. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Clinical Practice Press. *Hoffman, L. (1998). Setting aside the model in family therapy. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Jenkins, Y. M. (2004). Toward Relational Empowerment of Women in Prison. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Jordan, J. V. (2004). Relational Learning in Psychotherapy Consultation and Supervision. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Kadis, L. B., & McClendon, R. (1998). Concise guide to marital and family therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Lawler, A. C. (2004). Caring, but Fallible: A Story of Repairing Disconnection. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Levine, S. B. (2003). Infidelity. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Mitchell, S. A., & Aron, L. (1999). Relational psychoanalysis: The emergence of a tradition. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Pierson, H., & Hayes, S. C. (2007). Using acceptance and commitment therapy to empower the therapeutic relationship. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Rencken, R. H. (2003). The day-to-day life of a clinical sexologist. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Riley, S. (2003). Art therapy with couples. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *VanFleet, R., Ryan, S. D., & Smith, S. K. (2005). Filial Therapy: A Critical Review. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Walker, M. (2004). How Relationships Heal. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Walker, M., & Rosen, W. B. (2004). How Connections Heal: Stories from Relational-Cultural Therapy. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Walls, C. (2004). Me, Them, Us: Developing Mutuality in a Couple's Therapy. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Whisman, M. A., McKelvie, M. L., & Chatav, Y. (2005). Couple Distress. New York, NY: Guilford Press. Papers *Alford, K. (2001). Gender culture in a relationship workshop for college students: Journal of College Counseling Vol 4(1) Spr 2001, 85-88. *Baker, J.-A. (2007). Getting the most out of your sex life: Practitioner and client issues: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis Vol 28(2) Spr 2007, 1-11. *Baldo, T. D., & Softas-Nall, B. C. (2002). There's no place like home: Redefining commitment: The Family Journal Vol 10(2) Apr 2002, 211-212. *Barkham, M., Firth-Cozens, J. A., & Shapiro, D. A. (1989). Change in prescriptive versus exploratory therapy: Older clients' responses to therapy: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 2(4) 1989, 395-403. *Barkham, M., & Shapiro, D. A. (1990). Brief psychotherapeutic interventions for job-related distress: A pilot study of Prescriptive and Exploratory therapy: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 3(2) 1990, 133-147. *Barongan, C. (2005). It's Not Me, It's You: The Beginner's Guide to Personality Disorders: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (22), 2005. *Bauriedl, T. (1987). Psychoanalysis: Process or method? A reply to Renate Stingl's comment, "The Startled Patient." Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 41(10) Oct 1987, 936-943. *Berger, R. (1997). What can clinicians learn from research? : Journal of Imago Relationship Therapy Vol 2(1) 1997, 71-80. *Bhugra, D., & Bhui, K. (2002). Is the Oedipal complex universal? Problems for sexual and relationship psychotherapy across cultures: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 17(1) Feb 2002, 69-86. *Bouman, W. P., & Iantaffi, A. (2008). Sharing strategies: Past, present and future: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 23(1) Feb 2008, 1-3. *Brendtro, L. K. (1998). Synergistic relationships: The powerful "SR" of re-education: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 15(3) 1998, 25-35. *Brown, L. S. (2006). Introduction: Journal of Psychological Trauma Vol 5(1) 2006, 1-4. *Butler, M. H., & Gardner, B. C. (2003). Adapting enactments to couple reactivity: Five developmental stages: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 29(3) Jul 2003, 311-327. *Cancrini, L. (1999). The Center for the Study of Family and Relational Therapy: The metaphor that we are: Ecologia della Mente Vol 22(2) Dec 1999, 150-155. *Chop, S. M. (2003). Relationship Therapy with Child Victims of Sexual Abuse Placed in Residential Care: Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 20(4) Aug 2003, 297-301. *Christensen, T. M., & Gray, N. D. (2002). The application of reality therapy and choice theory in relationship counseling, and interview with Robert Wubbolding: The Family Journal Vol 10(2) Apr 2002, 244-248. *Cooper, M. (2004). Towards a relationally-orientated approach to therapy: Empirical support and analysis: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 32(4) Nov 2004, 451-460. *Couch, A. S. (1999). Therapeutic functions of the real relationship in psychoanalysis: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 54 1999, 130-168. *Culbertson, F. M. (1974). An effective, low-cost approach to the treatment of disruptive school children: Psychology in the Schools Vol 11(2) Apr 1974, 183-187. *Deal, K. H. (2007). Review of Moving beyond the comfort zone in psychotherapy: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 14(1) 2007, 95-104. *Donaldson, D., Spirito, A., & Esposito-Smythers, C. (2005). Treatment for Adolescents Following a Suicide Attempt: Results of a Pilot Trial: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 44(2) Feb 2005, 113-120. *Dosen, A. (1989). Relationship therapy: Treatment approaches to mental illness in mentally retarded children. (Trans M. Zivkov-Starcevic): Psihijatrija Danas Vol 21(4) 1989, 297-306. *Duan, C. (2001). Counseling process and outcome: A critical area of inquiry in counseling research: Asian Journal of Counselling Vol 8(1) 2001, 61-68. *Eckstein, D. (1994). Force-Field Analysis as an Aid in Decision Making by Couples: The Family Journal Vol 2(4) Oct 1994, 371-372. *Ermann, M. (1989). The contribution of psychoanalysis to basic psychosomatic care: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 34(1) Jan 1989, 33-38. *Erskine, R. G. (1993). Inquiry, attunement, and involvement in the psychotherapy of dissociation: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 23(4) Oct 1993, 184-190. *Fals-Stewart, W., Kashdan, T. B., O'Farrell, T. J., & Birchler, G. R. (2002). Behavioral couples therapy for drug-abusing patients: Effects on partner violence: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 22(2) Mar 2002, 87-96. *Fals-Stewart, W., Klostermann, K., Yates, B. T., O'Farrell, T. J., & Birchler, G. R. (2005). Brief Relationship Therapy for Alcoholism: A Randomized Clinical Trial Examining Clinical Efficacy and Cost-Effectiveness: Psychology of Addictive Behaviors Vol 19(4) Dec 2005, 363-371. *Fitter, J. (2007). Review of Getting past the affair. A program to help you cope, heal, and move on--together or apart: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 22(3) Aug 2007, 380. *Flemke, K. R., & Protinsky, H. (2003). Imago dialogues: Treatment enhancement with EMDR: Journal of Family Psychotherapy Vol 14(2) 2003, 31-45. *Flowers, J. V. (1978). A simulation game to systematically improve relationship communication: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 4(4) Oct 1978, 51-57. *Gilbert, D. K. (1993). Review of Overcoming Relationship Impasses: The Family Journal Vol 1(2) Apr 1993, 190. *Glickauf-Hughes, C., & Mehlman, E. J. (1994). Therapist's Spouse as Absent Co-Therapist: The Family Journal Vol 2(4) Oct 1994, 368-370. *Guerney, B. G., Coufal, J., & Vogelsong, E. (1981). Relationship enhancement versus a traditional approach to therapeutic/preventative/enrichment parent-adolescent programs: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 49(6) Dec 1981, 927-939. *Hannah, M. T., & Marrone, J. G. (1997). The predialogical couple: Theories and strategies: Journal of Imago Relationship Therapy Vol 2(1) 1997, 53-61. *Harman, M. J., Waldo, M., & Johnson, J. A. (1994). Relationship Enhancement Therapy: A Case Study for Treatment of Vaginismus: The Family Journal Vol 2(2) Apr 1994, 122-128. *Harris, A. (2005). Conflict in Relational Treatments: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 74(1) Jan 2005, 267-293. *Higgins, D. (2008). Sexual and relational wellbeing: Diversity and commonality: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 23(2) May 2008, 109-110. *Hoch, J. S., O'Reilly, R. L., & Carscadden, J. (2006). Relationship management therapy for patients with borderline personality disorder: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(2) Feb 2006, 179-181. *Iantaffi, A., & Bouman, W. P. (2007). Moving forward: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 22(4) Nov 2007, 1. *Kahn, M. D. (2002). Self-object relationship therapy with couples. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Kalman, D., Longabaugh, R., Clifford, P. R., Beattie, M., & Maisto, S. A. (2000). Matching alcoholics to treatment: Failure to replicate finding of an earlier study: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 19(2) Sep 2000, 183-187. *Kazdin, A. E. (1988). What is the Meaning of This? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (2), Feb, 1988. *Kazdin, A. E., Esveldt-Dawson, K., French, N. H., & Unis, A. S. (1987). Problem-solving skills training and relationship therapy in the treatment of antisocial child behavior: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 55(1) Feb 1987, 76-85. *Levine, D. (2007). Review of How connections heal: Stories from relational-cultural therapy: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(4) 2007, 141-145. *Lin, Y.-n. (2001). The effects of counseling styles and stages on perceived counselor effectiveness from Taiwanese female university clients: Asian Journal of Counselling Vol 8(1) 2001, 35-60. *Lowe, R. (2005). Negotiating Goals in Conjoint Therapy: From Virtual to Actual Practice: Journal of Family Psychotherapy Vol 16(1-2) 2005, 43-49. *Magnavita, J. J. (2002). Relational psychodynamics for complex clinical syndromes. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Maltz, W. (2002). Treating the sexual intimacy concerns of sexual abuse survivors: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 17(4) Nov 2002, 321-327. *Margolin, M. H., & Goldman, S. B. (1974). Beyond reinforcement: Integrating relationship and behavior therapy: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 2(2) Sum 1974, 96-104. *Mason, R. C. (1997). Imago: A theory and therapy of connectivity: Journal of Imago Relationship Therapy Vol 2(1) 1997, 33-45. *McDowell, T. (2005). Practicing with a Critical Multicultural Lens: Journal of Systemic Therapies Vol 24(1) Spr 2005, 1-4. *McMillan, M., & McLeod, J. (2006). Letting go: The client's experience of relational depth: Person-Centered and Experiential Psychotherapies Vol 5(4) Win 2006, 277-292. *McNulty, J. K., O'Mara, E. M., & Karney, B. R. (2008). Benevolent cognitions as a strategy of relationship maintenance: "Don't sweat the small stuff"....But it is not all small stuff: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 94(4) Apr 2008, 631-646. *Mead, E., & Crane, D. R. (1978). An empirical approach to supervision and training of relationship therapists: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 4(4) Oct 1978, 67-75. *Mennicke, S. (1995). The Counselor as Artist in Relationship: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (11), Nov, 1995. *Meyers, S. A. (2007). Parents as Play Therapists: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (33), 2007. *Murray, P. E., & Rotter, J. C. (2002). Creative counseling techniques for family therapists: The Family Journal Vol 10(2) Apr 2002, 203-206. *Mustanski, B. (2005). Introducing a new section for the multimedia age: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 20(2) May 2005, 237-239. *Nathan, E. P., & Nathan, D. O. (1998). Building relationships from the four corners up: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (7), Jul, 1998. *Niolon, R. A. (2005). A Primer on Same-Sex Couples Therapy: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (14), 2005. *Pacey, S. (2005). A new focus on professional development: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 20(4) Nov 2005, 485-486. *Patterson, M. M. (1998). An Effective, Managed Care-Friendly Approach to Family Therapy: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (6), Jun, 1998. *Robbins, C. A. (2005). ADHD Couple and Family Relationships: Enhancing Communication and Understanding Through Imago Relationship Therapy: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 61(5) May 2005, 565-577. *Rosen, W. B. (2004). Making Great Memories: Empathy, Derailment, and Growth. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Rozic, T. (2004). The influence of conducting the systemic relational therapy on the therapist and creation of the new system of the patient: Psiholoska Obzorja/Horizons of Psychology Vol 13(4) 2004, 85-97. *Schaefer, C. (1981). Relationship therapy for troubled boys: Guidelines for volunteers: Adolescence Vol 16(63) Fal 1981, 727-741. *Schefft, B. K., & Kanfer, F. H. (1987). The utility of a process model in therapy: A comparative study of treatment effects: Behavior Therapy Vol 18(2) Spr 1987, 113-134. *Silin, M. W., & Stewart, H. M. (2003). Mother Bear: A relational approach to child therapy: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 31(3) Fal 2003, 235-247. *Simmons, P. (2006). Relationship and family counselling in Australia: A review of our history and current status: International Journal of Psychology Vol 41(3) Jun 2006, 180-188. *Stingl, R. (1987). The startled patient: On Thea Bauriedl's concept of relationship analysis: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 41(10) Oct 1987, 929-935. *Stolp, R. D., & Canfield, S. (1997). Imago couples group therapy: Journal of Imago Relationship Therapy Vol 2(1) 1997, 63-69. *Tantillo, M. (2004). The Therapist's Use of Self-Disclosure in a Relational Therapy Approach for Eating Disorders: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 12(1) Spr 2004, 51-73. *Taylor, M. (2005). Sexual and Relationship Therapy: Journal of Sexual Aggression Vol 11(2) May 2005, 228-230. *Tosone, C. (2004). Relational Social Work: Honoring the Tradition: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 74(3) Jun 2004, 475-487. *Twist, M. (2005). Review of Relationship therapy with same-sex couples: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 31(4) Oct 2005, 413. *Veldhuis, C. B. (2001). The trouble with power: Women & Therapy Vol 23(2) 2001, 37-56. *Wilke, H. J. (1984). The partner relationship in individual analysis: The symbolic and concrete approach: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 29(3) Jul 1984, 231-242. *Winters, M. R. (2002). A logotherapy treatment for relationship therapy: Early explorations: International Forum for Logotherapy Vol 25(1) Spr 2002, 11-23. *Wylie, K. R. (2007). Does spending money help to keep people happier and together? : Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 22(1) Feb 2007, 1-2. *Zahniser, J. H., & Falk, D. R. (1993). Relationship Enhancement Marital Therapy with a Schizophrenic Couple: A Case Study: The Family Journal Vol 1(2) Apr 1993, 136-143. *Ziegenhain, U., Derksen, B., & Dreisorner, R. (2004). Early promotion of resilience in young mothers and their infants: Kindheit und Entwicklung Vol 13(4) 2004, 226-234. Dissertations *Brooks, L. W. (1997). An investigation of Relationship Enhancement Therapy in a group format with rural, southern couples. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cohn, T. J. (2007). Perceived relationship equality, relationship satisfaction and sexual satisfaction using longitudinal growth models. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Daiuto, A. D. (1997). A meta-analytic evaluation of the interpersonal model of agoraphobia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Heckler, R. A. (1982). Reaching for the sun: A phenomenological approach to the therapist's experience of healing in psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Heller, B. C. (2000). An evaluation of Imago Relationship Therapy through its use in the Getting The Love You Want workshop: A quantitative/qualitative assessment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kelley, F. A. (2003). Development and psychometric investigation of the real relationship inventory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Levinson, G. (2003). Their experience of me: A psychotherapeutic process. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McClung, T. M. (2008). An investigation of beliefs and practices of conservative protestant parents and the cultural applicability of child parent relationship therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Myers, S. A. (1995). Contextualizing empathy: A relational study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pienaar, E. (1998). The relation therapy theory: An educational psychological theory for diagnoses and therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rozmarin, E. (2000). The therapeutic alliance and intersubjectivity: A relational view of the therapeutic alliance in brief relational therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schefft, B. K. (1984). Self-management therapy versus cognitive restructuring plus behavior rehearsal versus relationship psychotherapy: A controlled study of process and outcome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vernon, R. F. (2003). The therapy relationship: Developing a sound metaphysical description of personal relations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. category:Psychotherapy